Such a pressure sensor is known, for example, from the article entitled “A micromachined pressure/flow-sensor” by Oosterbroek et al., which appeared in Sensors and Actuators 77 (1999), pages 167 to 177. In accordance with FIG. 2 of this document, a pressure transmitter is described in which a branched cavity is constructed in a housing as a channel system that serves to hold a fluid whose pressure is to be measured. Fastened on this housing are two diaphragm-type pressure sensors that constitute an integral component of the housing and thus form the cavity together with the housing. Consequently, the fluid can be applied directly to the diaphragms of the sensors, it being possible to determine their deformation in a piezoresistive fashion on the basis of the pressure applied by the fluid.
It is also known to adapt diaphragm-type pressure sensors of micromechanical design to systems not produced micromechanically, for example those from the foodstuffs sector. In accordance with DE 198 10 756 A1, this is accomplished with the aid of a carrier substrate on which the pressure sensor produced in a micromechanical design is fastened. The pressure transmitter can then be installed together with the carrier substrate in an installation opening, suitable therefor, of a pressure vessel for example, the carrier substrate rendering possible an installation described in DE 198 10 756 A1 as join-optimized, that is to say installation is possible in a surface-flush fashion with reference to the inner surface of the pressure vessel such that it is possible to comply with the hygiene regulations by means of a simplified possibility of cleaning the system as used, for example in the food industry.